Jaxis of Icewinton
Jaxil Motherfucking Icewinton redirects here. Jaxis of Icewinton (Jacks-ISS ICE-win-ton) is a male half-giant ranger, formerly an Elven female Ranger, born as a half-orc male lumberjack named Jaxil Motherfucking Icewinton. Jaxis is on a quest to save her sister from a deadly plague, and murder as many treants as she can in the process. She was a major player character in Eon: Unsolved Mysteries (Fall 2008) and in the first episode of Eon: The Frozen Fates (Spring 2009). She became a half-elf female through reincarnation after dying in a conflict with Tyro Avampour in Stone Step, and became a male half-giant through reincarnation after dying trying to do the chess puzzle in the Ruins of Eldergrin by herself. __TOC__ Appearance Although the picture doesn't reflect it at the moment, the physical stats of Jaxis are: Height: 5'6" Weight: 115 lb. Skin: Pale Hair: Red, long, straight Eyes: Blue Personality Will also be updated! Abilities See above! Weaknesses You should have gotten the drill by now! History Jaxis was born Jax-il Muthafula Samsor Azrack Icewinton in Icewinton, deep in northern Goneril. Jaxil's father was the human Samsor-il of Goneril City, a lumberjack speculator. His mother was Azrak the Comely, a princess of a tribe of orcs living near Barron's Touch. The couple ran away together to Icewinton, for the intermarriage of human and orc was not favored by Azrak's father, chief Brezcar the Bold. Jaxil was trained in woodcraft by his father. Growing up on the outskirts of Icewinton made Jaxil tough, and he practiced the fighting arts with the axes his father gave him. Upon reaching age 14, Jaxil was ready to head out into the world. His father gave him a giant magical axe, which he keeps close by strapping it to his back. He traveled for the first time into Goneril City, and then down to Pendelton Forest, where he honed his lumberjacking skills against the deadly plants and fey of the supernatural forest. When the Red Plague hit Pendelton Forest in 1440, Jaxil set out with the intent to move back north to Icewinton to care for his sister, who had succumbed to the illness and been put into an artificial stasis by a local cleric. Along the road he befriended Valera Oak III, a bowman who claimed to have knowledge of the future. Valeria told Jaxil stories about the invasion of Baldur months before it happened. When the travelers finally had to part ways, Valeria told Jaxil that he was destined to die in the upcoming war. Still disbelieving, Jaxil offered to go with Valeria to protect him. Refusing, Valeria gave Jaxil an important token: a small, smooth block of white marble. He told Jaxil that if he ever wanted to understand the mystery of the Red Plague, he would have to deliver the small block to the Ruins of Eldergrin. After several weeks of inquiry, Jaxil learned the whereabouts of the Ruins from an old half-elf wizard in Point North. In Eon His attempts to put together an adventuring party brought him to the tempestuous and dangerous neutral country of Port Brogan, where he drowned his sorrows in a hailstorm of liquor. Just as he thought his mission was hopeless, a band of adventurers called the Jade Kracken sailed into port. He made fast friends with their spellcaster, Ethan, and joined them on a quest to save the Mayor’s daughter. In the course of this adventure, Jaxil was killed by exploding barrels. The party took him to the nearest (Ogre) Druid, and after a heavy fee, Jaxil was reincarnated as Jaxis the female Elf. Realizing that he would just have to get used to his new body, Jaxil continued adventuring with the party. After all these exciting developments, Jaxil ventured north with the party to Port Townsend, a rough pirate town where he participated in a brutal river-race. Having won but realizing that the party had no interest in traveling with him to The Ruins of Eldergrin, he gave the special, white marble stone to Ming-ui, their pirate captain, before setting off to visit the ruins himself. More updated later! Relationships Will be updated! External Links None at the moment! Category:Player Characters Category:Goneril People